The Great Cthulhu
|-|The Great Cthulhu= |-|Avatar Of Cthulhu= Summary Easily the strongest character in the Horrorclix universe, The Great Cthulhu is based on the character of Cthulhu created by H. P. Lovecraft and expanded upon in the Cthulhu Mythos. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A normally, higher with transformation and abilities | 8-B physically, higher with abilities | At least Low 5-B physically, higher with abilities | Unknown Name: Avatar Of Cthulhu, R'Lyeh Guardian | The Great Cthulhu Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Unknown, likely Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Avatars of an eldritch god | Old extra-dimensional god, eldritch entity | Physical form of a Lovecraftian deity Powers and Abilities: |-|Avatars=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1 and 7, possibly 5), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts, imaginary entities, and elemental beings), Passive Damage Reduction (via Stamina and Invulnerable), Natural Weaponry, Statistics Amplification (via Devour), Rage Power (via Rampage), Berserk Mode (via Frenzy), Flight, Passive Healing (via Cabal Power: Dark Gift), Passive Madness Manipulation (via Cabal Power: Madness), Acrobatics (Shown to skillfully use a trapeze), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation (via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (via Tricky, Tricky Monster), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Radiation Manipulation (Can completely negate these types of attacks) |-|Material Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics, Large Size (Type 1; The Great Cthulhu is about 81 meters when scaled from the height of 50-Foot Ex-Girlfriend), Immortality (Types 1 and 7, possibly 5), Natural Weaponry, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Madness Manipulation (via Gaze of Insanity; Which has the byproduct of stunning the target for a short period of time), Summoning (Can summon Cultist), Flight, Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Can see Stealth Masters and Invisibility users), Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and harm Non-Corporeal users), Passive Damage Reduction (via Scaly Epidermis), Passive Accelerated Development, Statistics Amplification (via Lashing Tentacles), limited Death Manipulation (via Annihilate!), Resistance/Immunity to Fear Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (via immunity to Scare powers), Madness Manipulation (via inability to go insane), Mind Manipulation (via immunity to impel powers), Possession (via inability to be possessed), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, and Radiation Manipulation (Can completely negate these types of attacks) |-|True Form=Non-Corporeal (Exists outside the physical dimension), Genius Intelligence, Dream Manipulation (Gave cultists dreams, so they would converge and summon him into the mortal realm), Immortality (Types 1 and 7, possibly 5), Avatar Creation (Can create avatars), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Statistics Reduction, Pain, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Non-Physical Interaction, possibly has the abilities of its material form Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically (Comparable to other stronger tier monsters), higher with transformation and abilities | City Block level physically (Size of around 81 meters warrants this), likely higher with abilities | At least Small Planet level physically (At full power, Cthulhu can "tear the world asunder". This likely means he split the earth apart, which would be at least this level), higher with abilities | Unknown (Is unable to physically effect the normal dimension) Speed: At least Subsonic (Comparable to slower vampires, which can move faster than humans can comprehend) | At least Supersonic (via size. Can keep up with characters this fast) | At least Supersonic (via size) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters) | Class K, possibly Class M (via size) | Class K, possibly Class M (Via size) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class normally, higher with transformation and abilities | City Block Class physically, higher with abilities | At least Small Planet Class physically, higher with abilities | Unknown Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level normally, higher with transformation and abilities | City Block level physically, higher with abilities | At least Small Planet level physically, higher with abilities | Unknown Stamina: High (Comparable to the undead and robots) | Unknown, but higher | Unknown, but higher | Unknown, but higher Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons, higher with abilities and with throwing weapons | Tens of meters via size, higher with abilities, likely growing over time | Planetary (Can tear the entire world apart) | At least planetary, possibly higher with abilities (Can communicate to cultists all over the world, roughly comparable to physical form) Standard Equipment: Pillows, temporal disruptor, tome, time machine, and juggling pins | Cultists | None | None Intelligence: Genius (Can skillfully use various weapons, circus equipment, futuristic and alien technologies, magic and mystical artifacts, and easily trick and manipulate gifted to genius level humans) Weaknesses: None notable | If damaged enough it can be forced back into his true form | Likely comparable to Low-Powered Material form, which if damaged enough it can be forced back into its true form | Is unable to physically act with the physical world without avatars or a physical body. Requires a summoning ritual to gain a true physical form (aside from its avatars). Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Avatars= *'Physiology' **'Cabal Power: Dark Gift:' Heals allies by killing, can be healed by an ally of the ally kills an opponent. **'Cabal Power: Madness:' Avatars’ physical attacks cause the opponent to go insane through unknown means. **'Frenzy:' After killing a victim or opponent, Cthulhu’s avatars go into a bloodlusted berserker rage. *'Abilities:' **'Stamina:' Reduces the damage caused by an opponent. ***'Invulnerable:' Stronger version of Stamina. **'Spree/Devour:' Damage output increases with each kill and with everyone they devour. **'Rampage:' After killing an opponent, Cthulhu’s avatars will attack the quickly attack the nearest opponent to continue the bloodshed. *'Plot-Twists:' **'Grease Paint:' The avatars of Cthulhu can use grease paint to disguise themselves, allowing to not be recognized by opponents. **'The Amazing Time Machine:' Able to travel five minutes into the past to avoid an attack. **'Voodoo Tome:' Damage the avatars do to themselves gives the opponent the same wounds. **'Temporal Disruptor:' An alien devise used to manipulate time to avoid harm. **'Extra Effort:' Allows them to resist pain. **'Enforced Mutation:' They under go a powerful transformation. While it does increase their damage greatly, it does briefly damage them. **'Matrix of R'Lyeh:' Allows the them to create portals. **'Crystal Ball:' Allows them to see their opponents and who they are, even if they are in hiding. **'Tricky, Tricky Monster:' They are able to trick an opponent into coming closer to them, so they can attack. |-|Material Form= *'Physiology' **'Enhanced Senses:' Can see invisibility and stealth users, as well as ghosts. **'Resistances:' Cthulhu is not affected by the mind or fear abilities, and cannot go insane or be possessed. Can completely negate electricity, acid, fire, and radiation damage (however unlike avatars and true form, he can't resist soul attacks). **'Accelerated Development:' Strength increases exponentially as long as it is in the physical world. *'Abilities' **'Gaze Of Insanity:' Causes an opponent to go mad, stunning them in the process. **'Scaly Epidermis:' Reduces damage dealt to Cthulhu. **'Lashing Tentacles:' Greatly increases damage dealt by Cthulhu. **'Replenish Cultists:' The Great Cthulhu will regular summon cultists to its beck and call. *'Cultist Abilities' **'Annihilate!:' When a Cultist dies, they grant Cthulhu the ability to instantly kill opponent it attacks next. |-|True Form= *'Physiology:' Exists outside the normal and spiritual realms of Horrorclix, being unable to be killed in this state by the horrorclix characters who can reap souls and harm various non-corporeal beings. It, however, cannot interact physically with those realities in this form. *'Dream Manipulation:' Can manipulate the dreams of his cultists. |-|Shared Abilities= *'Non-Physical Interaction:' Can harm and even kill elementals entities, various types of ghosts, and even imaginary beings. *'Immortalities:' Is continually stated to be immortal (as in can live forever), and has been around for a long, though unknown, amount of time. Is possibly “undead”, as he is stated to be dead as stated on the Avatar of Cthulhu flavor text: “''Legrasse had one point in advance of Professor Webb, for several among his mongrel prisoners had repeated to him what older celebrants had told them the words meant. This text, as given, ran something like this: 'In this house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming.” Possibly has deathless immortality as the R'Lyeh Guardian’s flavor text states: “''That is not dead which can eternal lie, And with strange aeons even death may die.” Key: Avatars | Material Form (Low-Power) | Material Form (Full-Power) | True Form Others Notable Victories: Godzilla-Kun (Godzilla) Godzilla-Kun's Profile (Both were 9-B, speed was equalized, and all items were allowed) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Horror Characters Category:Horrorclix Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Gods Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Giants Category:Genderless Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Flight Users Category:Madness Users Category:Acrobats Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Technology Users Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Claw Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Board Game Characters Category:Tier 5